The Hybrid Project
by UndeadArtistTheFurry
Summary: (Supernatural Creature and Scientist AU) The McMahon family has experimented on mythical creatures for generations, trying to figure out how they work. Recently, Stephanie and her brother Shane have inherited the family business. Stephanie is determined to create the most powerful hybrid...but will her plan backfire? (Werewolf!Sheamus x Kitsune!OC) (Rated M for smut and gore)
1. Chapter 1

"This is the third female this week….I don't think we're going to create a hybrid if he keeps killing the females."

Stephanie McMahon and her brother Shane watched as a faun was carried out of one of the simulated habitats, the creature was horribly bloodied with skin and fur missing….one of her human arms was also bit in half and one of her deer legs was ripped clean off.

Stephanie sighed. "I'm just glad my husband is a creature trapper or else we'd be screwed."

Once the faun was taken out of the enclosure and the door was closed, the scientist siblings walked to the wall with an observation window. There was an unusually large white wolf pacing the area, then he looked at the siblings through the window with hatred in his bright blue eyes.

Shane pushed a button and a cover came down over the window, then he turned to his sister. "Why are you so determined to make a hybrid with a werewolf, anyway?"

"Werewolves are powerful creatures. We find the right match for him and we'll be the first to create a new more powerful being."

"So, what's your next plan?"

"First, wait until the wolf turns human again and put him in his holding room."

"And then….?"

Stephanie grinned and pulled out her cellphone. After hitting the first number on speed-dial, she made the call to her husband. "Hunter….bring her in."

Stephanie then hung up and looked at her brother. "….then we introduce him to his new companion before we put them in the habitat. Maybe if we let them spend some time together in human form, things may be a little easier."

Shane tilted his head and crossed his arms, waiting for his sister to be a little more specific about the next female.

Stephanie had started walking away, but turned to face her brother. "Our next female….is a fire Kitsune."


	2. Chapter 2

_**SMUT WARNING!**_

_**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

* * *

Later that night, Stephanie waited outside the lab for her husband to arrive with the new female. She didn't have to wait long until the black truck pulled up to the door.

"It's about time, Hunter."

"Ran into some traffic, but I've got the next subject." The married couple went to the back of the truck where a large cage was placed.

Inside the cage was a young woman who looked absolutely terrified. Her sandy colored hair was a mess and she was attempting to hide her face in the collar of the oversized blue sweater she was wearing over her black leggings. She was lacking shoes, though, as if she was pulled directly from her home without a chance to prepare.

"Are you sure she's the right one?" Stephanie asked.

"My sources are hardly wrong, Steph. This is the only Kitsune detected in the entire city, she changed forms when I first captured her. Must've changed back on the way here."

Hunter opened the cage door and pulled a chain that was connected to a metal collar that the humanized Kitsune was wearing, the poor girl was jerked forward before hesitantly getting out of the cage. She wasn't very tall, but she was obviously an adult.

The couple then led the creature inside.

"So, Steph, which holding room is she going in?"

Stephanie looked at Hunter. "She's going to the room with the werewolf."

"Let me guess….he killed another one?"

Stephanie nodded. "First the Naga, then the Harpy, and then the Faun. Hopefully this one survives…."

The Kitsune wasn't liking the conversation that the humans were having. They were talking about putting her with a werewolf and hoping she survives? What was that supposed to mean? Either way, the Kitsune's three tails were now showing and waving nervously behind her as they all stopped in front of a door.

"This is where you'll be staying for a while…" Stephanie stated as she took the collar off the Kitsune, then opened the door and pushed the small female inside. "Good luck, and have fun~"

Once the door was shut and locked, the Kitsune looked around the room. It was small, about the size of an average living room. There was a bed and a dresser at one end, then there was a little bathroom through another door. At the moment, the door to the bathroom was closed and there was a sound of running water. Someone was in there….

The water was turned off, the doorknob turned….and the door opened. The Kitsune woman found herself staring up at a man about a foot or so taller than herself, his skin was practically white and he had reddish colored hair, he looked at the shorter woman and his blue eyes met her ice colored ones.

"Who are you?"

"I-I-I….I…." the woman wasn't sure how to reply she was just tossed in the room and told to 'have fun' but…this man was supposed to be the werewolf that the science lady was talking about.

The man sighed. "I don't have time for this…."

He walked over to the bed in the room and tossed off the towel he had wore out of the bathroom. Before the woman could see anything, he was laying down and covered up with a blanket. He knew he was going to be tossed back into that fake habitat again, probably with some random female.

The Kitsune woman yawned and stood a distance from the bed, but the strange man just looked at her.

"We have to share, unless you want to sleep on the floor…." He said, sounding half asleep already.

"I….uhh….ok…." the woman slipped off the oversized sweater she was wearing to reveal a tanktop, then slipped into the bed with the nude man.

Both of them tried keeping space between them, but the small bed made it nearly impossible. The Kitsune's tails were now intangible, but she couldn't hardly move without brushing up against her new roommate. She went to move a bit farther, but rolled out of the bed. A large hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back under the covers.

"You need to be careful…"

"Sorry….I've just never shared a bed with a man before…" she whispered.

There was an awkward silence, then the man wrapped his arm around the small woman and held her close to him. Her face turned pink from embarrassment, but she cuddled up to him in an attempt to keep from falling out of the bed again. She moved her arms to place them in a more comfortable position, but her hand brushed against something that caused her bedmate to tense up.

This scared her and she flinched. "Sorry!"

"Don't be…it was an accident…"

Silence between the two as they tried getting comfortable, one of his arms went around her shoulders and the other went around her waist…while the only way the woman could get comfortable was putting her arms around his waist because of their size difference.

"….excuse me…." The woman spoke softly.

"….hm?"

"….what's your name?"

"My name?"

"Mhm."

"…I don't remember. Ever since I was brought here to this place, everyone's just called me Sheamus."

"I'm Desiree."

No response, so Desiree looked up and the two's eyes met again. There was something…..odd going on now.

The room was starting to fill with a purple gas. Desiree squirmed out of bed and looked around, coughing and starting to get scared. She rushed back into the bed with Sheamus, who held her protectively close. He knew what this gas was, it had been used each time the scientists put two creatures in the simulated habitat together. But why were they using it now? What were they planning?

He watched the color drain from Desiree's eyes and a bright pink blush dusted her face. Sheamus himself started feeling the effects of the gas as well, both of his hands held onto the small woman's hips and gripped the waistband of her leggings. The color was drained from his eyes as well….

The leggings were gently removed, then followed Desiree's tanktop…she was nude, but she had crimson fur outlining her chest and legs.

This didn't stop anything, Desiree moved her hand to her roommate's exposed manhood and gripped it gently. She began to stroke and rub until it was hard in her hand, then she gave the male a begging look as one of his hands went to work massaging her chest.

Their lips met, her arms became pinned above her head as she was shoved onto her back. She willingly spread her legs, exposing herself and allowing entrance, moaning as she felt herself being stretched around the large length.

After allowing one another to adjust, the bed began to rock and creak under the weight of the intense love-making. Each thrust became more rough, the room was starting to fill with moaning and panting and growling as the two came closer to their release. The bedframe began to hit the wall, the springs creaked loudly….

Then throughout the holding quarters, a loud moan of pleasure and a howl could be heard as the two climaxed and came.

Sheamus held himself inside Desiree as he made sure he wouldn't make a mess of the bed, he kissed her neck and she relaxed. Both moaned as they separated, her walls had squeezed the last of the sticky substance out of the member before the head slipped out completely.

They were now exhausted and cuddled together, not noticing the gas in the room had turned blue and was lulling them into a relaxing sleep….

Tomorrow, they'll be put in the habitat together…..


	3. Chapter 3

Sheamus was back in the simulated habitat room again, voluntarily this time. He woke up that morning without any memory of last night. He was in bed with that woman, Desiree, but he oddly caught the scent of a fox. He had to get out of the holding room, he didn't want to turn and maul that woman to death.

Right now, in wolf form, he paced the habitat room until the observation window was uncovered to reveal those scientist McMahon siblings. Growling, he ran up to the window and jumped up towards it, propping his front paws on the glass. The scientists flinched back a moment, but the glass was extremely thick so it wouldn't be easily broken.

"WHY DID YOU PUT THAT GAS IN MY HOLDING ROOM?!" he growled, slamming his paws on the glass, but he knew nobody could understand him….only other supernatural animals could understand him in this form.

The two scientists simply shook their heads and said something to one another, then closed the observation window again.

Sheamus got down and walked back to on of the fake caves that was put in the room. He would turn back to his human self, but there was something in this room that prevented any creature from hiding in human form.

Back in the holding room, Desiree was just waking up. Her three tails were hanging over the edge of the bed and her now visible fox ears twitched lazily as she stretched herself awake.

She looked around the room and the realization that last night wasn't a dream. She was missing her clothes, her thighs and some of her fur around the area were covered in who-knows-what mixed with some of her own blood, and some bruises were forming around her wrists where she was being pinned.

"Wait….where's….."

She noticed Sheamus wasn't in the room, which made her a little upset because she wanted to ask what exactly happened. Sighing, she simply got out of bed and had to steady herself to walk to the bathroom. After cleaning herself up, she wrapped herself in a towel and went to see if there were any clothes in the dresser that would fit her. Before she could get the chance, the door to the holding room was opened. The sudden action startled Desiree, she switched to he three tailed Kitsune form and hid under the bed.

"Come on out. You have to listen to what I say, remember? I have your life orb…." Said familiar voice…..the man that took her from her home.

Said life orb was a glowing white color, it was her soul and whoever possessed it….controlled her.

Desiree had no choice but to crawl out from under the bed and remained in fox form as Hunter picked her up. She was scared, trembling as she was carried to another room…..a BIGGER room that looked like it was ripped right from the forest. As she was put down, her tails curled around her and the door shut behind her.

"Where….where am I?" she asked herself as she hesitantly began to explore.

Sheamus raised his head as her heard a door close. Someone else had been put in the room.

He stood and began looking around, then caught that scent again….the fox. He began to follow the scent, ready to fight and kill if he had too.

He came to a small clearing in the room and saw a three tailed fox that looked absolutely terrified. He crouched down and growled, then rushed forward and tackled the three-tailed creature onto its back.

The Kitsune's icy eyes were filled with fear as it found itself pinned under this snarling giant wolf.

Sheamus got to where his nose touched the Kitsune's and they were looking into each other's eyes. He then caught another scent on the new creature….HIM.

"Desiree….?"

"…..Sheamus?"

Sheamus let the Kitsune up and they just stared at one another for a moment.

"You…you're the werewolf that the scientists said were killing every female that he got paired with…." Kitsune Desiree took a few steps backwards. "….and…we….last night, we…."

"We were gassed and forced into it. They've never done that to me in a holding room before, but they've done it in here….that's why I killed the others, it was that gas they put in the room. The deaths were a complete accident, I lost control and got carried away…."

Sheamus sighed and sat down.

Desiree tilted her head and walked closer, sitting next to him. "…..are you going to kill me? If they use the gas while we're in here together, I mean…."

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to….where they forced us into being intimate last night, you now have my scent on you…and it's against my pack's law for an Alpha to attack or kill a female that he's mated with."

An awkward silence, then the observation window was uncovered again. The two scientists seemed pleased at the sight of the werewolf and kitsune getting along.

"See, Shane? I told you gassing them while they were in the holding room together would be a good idea." Stephanie said triumphantly as she looked at her brother.

"And what exactly was your plan for that?"

"Simple. When an Alpha werewolf mates with a female, it's against pack law for him to kill her. If he does, the pack has the right to kill him as well. So now that these two have been previously intimate, there's no possible way he can kill her without being killed himself."

"What if he DOES kill her?"

"Simple, Shane…..we kill him."


	4. Chapter 4

**SLIGHT SMUT WARNING.**

* * *

Sheamus and Desiree had been in the simulated habitat for the entire day. When night came, they hid from the humans until they were left alone. The two got comfortable in one of the false caves and simply got to know each other. They talked until Desiree was the first to fall asleep, then Sheamus gave her some space before he fell asleep as well.

Around midnight, the two were awakened by a hissing sound….the scientists were putting that gas in the room.

The two creatures were in half-transformation when the gas had started taking effect. The two were still partly covered in fur, and their animal ears and tails were still showing.

They couldn't stop themselves as the gas sent them into a state of ecstasy.

Sheamus pinned Desiree onto her back and began kissing her neck, earning some whines and moans from the female. She reached up and grabbed his ears, earning a loud but lust filled growl from him as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them on either side of hear head. She turned over onto her stomach as her hands were freed, she got on all fours and raised her tails, her whining only lured the male werewolf in as he took the opportunity to mount her. She didn't resist as he slipped his full length inside her waiting entrance, her moans echoed through the otherwise silent room as claws dug into the exposed bit of flesh on her hips while her body was being ravaged and her womanhood was being pounded by something almost too large for her to take in.

It wasn't long before the kitsune was on her back again, her small claws trailing marks up her werewolf lover's back while his were leaving bloodied marks on her exposed flesh. Moans and growls mixed and echoed through the area, then it wasn't long before there was a scream of pleasure from the Kitsune and a howl from the werewolf as they reached their release.

This time, there was a slight sense of panic as the wolfman couldn't pull himself out. It was the first time it had ever happened.

Sheamus may have been an adult, but what was happening was completely new to him. It was only when he was able to turn completely human again that he could remove himself. Once he was out of Desiree, the two were both back to their animal forms instead of their half forms.

"What happened?" Desiree asked. She was obviously out of breath as she was trying to get the blood out of her fur.

"Other than us being gassed again, I don't know…it's never happened before…." Sheamus answered sitting next to her.

Desiree stretched and yawned, but yelped at the still healing claw marks on her hips.

Sheamus looked a bit upset since those marks were his fault, but watching them slowly heal right in front of him was a pretty interesting sight.

Desiree curled up around the giant wolf and rested her head on her paws, Sheamus rested his head on her back as he laid down next to her. Soon after, they were asleep.

...Morning...

When they woke up, they were in the holding room together. But their room was slightly different….a couch had been added and there was a small fridge and stove.

Neither of them knew when those things were added, but it just made their lives easier.

Desiree got up first, her tails were still visible since she often had trouble hiding them when first waking up. She was nude except for the bits of fur that stayed on her when she was human. She made her way to the fridge and opened it, then pulled out a bottle of water and began drinking it.

Sheamus remained in bed, watching Desiree's movements. The way she walked, the way her tails moved and her hips swayed….it was all so captivating. He scolded himself as he started to get excited again, he then looked around the room.

No purple gas….

….was he starting to develop feelings for a woman he had only known for a couple of days?


	5. Chapter 5

**SMUT WARNING**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Desiree was brought to the lab. She had been starting to bond with Sheamus, the two were often intimate without the pheromone gas to get them started.

Recently, Stephanie got an idea. "Gas them one more time, then separate them. For at least a month. Let's see how long the big bad wolf can go without his little foxy girl."

Shane sighed and went to a control panel in the main lab. "You're losing your mind, sis…" He shook his head and typed in the code to activate the gas, then typed in another code to allow the gas to flow into Sheamus and Desiree's holding room.

_Meanwhile…._

Desiree and Sheamus were already currently occupied with one another. They were tangled in one another's arms in halfling form, tails wagging as their lips were locked in an intense make out session.

Purple gas filled the room, but the couple paid no mind as they were already on the edge of holding themselves back. Sheamus dragged his claws gently down Desiree's back, making her moan, which only added to the excitement. He kissed down her neck, moving his clawed hands to her hips and giving a teasing thrust upwards.

Desiree squeaked out a moan at the feel of her lover teasing her, the color was gone from her already lust-filled eyes as she began to grind her bare womanhood against her mate's exposed erection….the last of the color left his eyes as well.

Desiree lifted herself upward and placed her hands on Sheamus's shoulders before lowering herself onto the waiting length, grinding her hips slowly as she adjusted to the size of her lover. She closed her eyes and moved her legs to a more comfortable position, increasing the speed of her motions which drove her werewolf lover crazy…..which led to the Kitsune being pinned on her back, her feet were next to her head as her lover took control and pounded deep into her. Her small but sharp claws started to rip the couch cushions as she gripped them tightly.

The wild look in her mate's eyes didn't frighten her anymore, but only made her more excited. Her legs went around his waist and she pulled his tail with her toes, earning growl and a final rough thrust as he began to fill her.

Unable to pull himself out, the two laid to where Desiree was on top.

"We need to be careful before we end up with pups…." Desiree yawned, her fox tails swayed lazily behind her as her paws turned to hands and her face finished changing to it's human features. She looked up at her lover and tilted her head. He looked a bit nervous now. "Are you alright?"

Sheamus's features turned human and he pulled himself out of his precious kitsune. "Its just hard to think of kids when we're stuck here."

Desiree sighed. "I know…maybe we can find a way out." She then yawned again, closing her eyes and falling asleep on top of her mate.

Sheamus felt a stinging pain in his neck, then he went limp and unconscious….

**_..._**

Hunter stood in the doorway with a silenced tranquilizer gun. Once he was sure the werewolf was unconscious, he walked over and grabbed the Kitsune by her neck. This startled her, which made her turn to her fox form. Hunter then picked her up and began to carry her away, she didn't resist….knowing that if she did, Hunter would try to kill her.

She whined as she watched a couple of assistant scientists carry her mate out of the holding room, but they began carrying him down the hall to the simulated habitat while she was carried down to the opposite hallway.

She was taken to a room and Stephanie injected something into her before she was put in a cage. Desiree tried turning human, but couldn't and just fell over….paralyzed.

"You be good girl while we have you. You'll be back with your wolfie soon enough." Stephanie teased as she bent down to eye level with the cage.

Desiree whined and curled up in the cage, Stephanie grinned and left the room.

_**...**_

In the simulated habitat, Sheamus had just regained consciousness….and was in his wolf form. He didn't see Desiree anywhere, and he couldn't smell her anywhere, so he ran around the area looking for her. Once he saw the observation window open, he growled and jumped at the window.

Stephanie grinned in amusement, knowing exactly what he wanted. "Don't worry, mutt, you can have her back…..in a month."


	6. Chapter 6

**SLIGHT GORE WARNING, SMALL LEMON-ISH WARNING, AND HINTS AT BREEDING.**

* * *

Stephanie had been observing the separated mates for a little over a month now. The Kitsune had become extremely depressed, while the werewolf had become extremely aggressive to the point where he had remained in the simulated habitat the entire time…..he was practically feral at this point.

"I'll put them together and see what happens, that serum I injected into the female should be taking effect soon." Stephanie smiled to herself.

She had also hired a few more interns, seeing as her hands may be full with trying to take and raise hybrid pups in the next few months.

As she passed through the holding building halls, she heard moaning and panting coming from one of the rooms. Knowing that she didn't have any creatures set to breed tonight, she followed the sounds to the holding room of Alexa the Faun. As Stephanie opened the door, she was furious at what she saw. One of the interns, Seth, had the female faun pinned against the wall with her legs around his waist as he was fucking her and pulling her hair. There was a loud moan from them both as they came, not noticing they had been caught.

"WHAT do you think you're DOING?!" Stephanie yelled, getting their attention.

Seth let the faun go and pulled his underwear up, but Stephanie had grabbed him by the hair and forced him out of the room.

"I told you the rule about intercourse with the captives…..humans mating with creatures is FORBIDDEN and your actions WILL be punished!"

Seth flinched and couldn't get away from Stephanie. He was forcefully led to the building where the simulated habitats were. She opened one and tossed him inside.

"You won't be coming out…." Stephanie's voice echoed as the door shut, locking Seth inside.

The man looked around and immediately knew where he was….the werewolf habitat. Seth's heartbeat sped up in fear, he'd been the one to come in this habitat and clean the area and feed the wolf. He was definitely a target now….

Sheamus watched as one of the interns was locked in the habitat with him. He was PISSED at the humans for keeping him away from his beloved Kitsune, so now….he could have revenge.

He began stalking Seth through the habitat, the human kept trying to hide behind trees as he kept his eye out for Sheamus.

Stephanie was watching from the observation window, hoping to see any sign of the slaughter. She was truly going mad.

**...**

The hunt was on, Sheamus had tracked Seth due to the faun's scent and was chasing him through the habitat. Seth was terrified, he ran as fast as he could, making turns and jumping over roots and rocks….but it wasn't enough. He knew he was going to die.

Sheamus had the human cornered without anywhere else to run. He growled and jumped at the human, the first place he could grab was Seth's left shoulder…..his razor sharp teeth pierced into the skin like it was nothing before he ripped his teeth back out.

Seth screamed in pain as a large part of his shoulder was ripped right off, blood trailed out of the wound but the werewolf wasn't finished with him….not yet….

Another scream was accompanied by a large portion of Seth's left ribcage being ripped out, followed by an arm being bit clean off and tossed to the side. Seth's throat was slashed by the wolf's insanely sharp claws, he coughed and began choking on his own blood as he tried to scream again, watching as Sheamus bit down on his ankle and ripped his leg off.

Already covered in his prey's blood, Sheamus was growing bored of this pathetic human and prepared to end his suffering. He reared back, much like a horse would, and brought his front paws down on the human's skull….instant shatter, instant death…..

Sheamus just stomped away, leaving the mangled remains for the other interns to clean up later. He went to where the man-made lake in the habitat was and jumped into the water to get as much blood as he could off of him. He even went as far as rinsing his mouth out with water, he didn't like the taste of humans since he was partly human himself.

After a while, he went back to the cave he had taken as his own. He sat down for a moment, then just tiredly flopped to his side and stared of in the distance…..hoping that his beloved Kitsune was still alive.

**...**

What felt like hours passed, the door to the habitat was opened and closed quickly. Sheamus raised his head up and listened…..the sound of soft, frightened paw steps caught his attention and he hopped up.

"Desiree!" he called out to her and went to meet her halfway.

Once the two were together, it was clear that the humans had been doing tests on Desiree….her fur was a mess and she looked like she hadn't been sleeping. That didn't prevent her from immediately becoming affectionate, she rubbed her body against her mate's and rubbed her head along the side of his head before brushing her tails across his face.

It was then he picked up an odd scent…it was different than her usual scent, more intoxicating than before. He found himself with his eyes locked on her as she was in front of him, backside raised and tails moved out of the way…..he couldn't stop himself as he pounced on her and mounted her, immediately giving in to the urges he'd had building up since they had been separated.

**...**

"Was that really necessary? Killing off the intern?" Shane asked, shaking his head as Stephanie watched everything unfold.

"He knew the rules and he broke them…." Stephanie responded with an amused sigh as she watched the two creatures in the enclosure. "…..it shouldn't take long now…."

"What're you talking about?"

Stephanie turned to her brother, who was refusing to watch the creatures' sexual acts, and crossed her arms. "I injected the Kitsune with a special serum mixture. Not only had she been forced into a true heat cycle, but now her fertility has been boosted. I'll be taking little hybrid pups away from the two of them within the next few months."

Shane shook his head. "You're going mad with these experiments, sis. You'll get slaughtered if you try to take newborn pups from their parents."

"Which is why you-"

"No! I'm done…..I can't take any more of your wild ideas….." Shane threw his hand up and walked away without another word.

Stephanie turned red with anger and went back to watching the actions between the werewolf male and the female Kitsune. The animals had already finished and were unable to pull apart as the male was knotted deep in the female.

**...**

One of the interns had caught up with Shane and decided to walk with him.

Shane took notice and sighed. "Antonio Cesaro, what do you need?"

The intern wasn't sure if what he was about to say would get him into serious trouble or not. "…..are you thinking about releasing them? And just call me Cesaro, sir."

Shane looked at the intern and made sure none of the other scientists had followed them before responding. "They need to be free. What my sister is doing is wrong and if those two end up producing offspring then Stephanie won't stop herself from forcefully breeding the two until she has a whole hybrid army."

Cesaro sighed, knowing that would more than likely be the cause of everything. "I know how we can get them out, but it may take a few days to get the plan going."

Shane was curious. "What did you have in mind?"

Cesaro looked around and placed a hand on Shane's shoulder, then got to whispering distance. "Do you trust me?"

Shane looked around, relieved nobody else was in the hall, and nodded.

Cesaro looked Shane dead in the eyes. "Good."

Cesaro's hands turned to wolf-like paws with sharp claws, he held Shane's shoulder tightly so the man wouldn't run, he growled and showed his razor sharp teeth.

Shane tried to run, but Cesaro had a strong hold on his shoulder.

…..then the last thing Shane remembered….

…was Cesaro biting into his neck.


End file.
